the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Bradley
|birth=1928, CanadaSheriff Missile, who was born in December 1927, claimed that Rachel was mere months younger than him. |death=2004, Ancient Abyss, Tsala |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.8 meters |mass= |hair=Black, later grey |eyes=Hazel |skin=Light |cyber= |era= |affiliation=*International Alliance *U.S. Government *Police |masters= |apprentices=}} Rachel Bradley (1928-2004) was a female insurgent who became a leader in the Police Grand Army and an instrumental figure in the First NoHead War. She hailed from Canada and became a spy in the employ of Zira Miranda Grover. She was the cousin of Noah and Eli Peterson, and best friends with the spy-turned-officer Joseph Abernathy, her trusted co-pilot. She cared for the latter greatly, and was willing to do anything to help him. After Abernathy left to become a police officer, she continued in her work until Noah, who struggled with the Darkness, was seduced by Mr. Demonic NoHead, Supreme Leader of the NoHeads. Having lost their cousin, Bradley left and returned to spying, and even lost her ship to numerous thieves. She continued to spy until she was brought back into the fight by police officers Bladepoint and Jean Richardson, and a Seer called the Mystic, who had part of a map to the hologram pit’s location. Bradley returned to Sheriff Missile, who led the police against the NoHeads. After the police destroyed the First NoHead Base, an operation that resulted in Missile’s death at the hands of their cousin, Bradley waited for Bladepoint, Jean, and Ray to return from their mission to Oceania. Rachel Bradley was assigned to protect the police station in the final days of the war. Stationed there during the initiation of the First Police Purge, Bradley escaped with her life when the station and the world fell into the hands of the NoHeads. Fleeing New York City and traveling from world to world, Bradley finally landed in Tsala with the orphaned officer Mara Bode. Once in Tsala, Rachel Bradley trained Bode and the local mutant Tsalians for an inevitable confrontation with the NoHeads. Officer Bradley was eventually tracked by the Gladiator who sent his secret NoHead apprentice, Abalan, to kill her. Abalan and Rachel Bradley engaged in a vicious duel, ending when an injured Bradley toppled into the Ancient Abyss. Biography Early life Rachel Bradley was born somewhere in Canada in 1954. She was orphaned at a young age, and turned to a life of crime as a thief in order to survive the perils of the world. Bradley, at some point, acquired an aircraft and became an exceptional pilot. Bradley began working outside of the laws, beginning a career in smuggling. Bradley eventually met a teenager named Joseph Abernathy, whom she saved from imprisonment. Abernathy, grateful for Bradley’s intervention, and with nowhere else to go, agreed to help the smuggler. Abernathy thereby became Bradley’s sidekick and the duo became best friends. Somehow, they found a ship that they used in their smuggling. With it, Bradley and Abernathy began engaging in much more dangerous and risky smuggling operations. Around the same time, Joseph was discovered by a police officer, and he wound up joining them. With much difficulty, Bradley decided to part with her friend. She advised her partner to grasp this new opportunity and told him to let her go on the rationale that her place and future was in the smuggling business. Prior to leaving for his new life in New York City, Joseph made a solemn vow that they would see each other again. During her early years as an insurgent, Bradley crash-landed on an unnamed city in the Unknown Countries that was entirely covered in electrical super-storms and cyclones. But beneath the storms, a beautiful oasis laid. Bradley located a cave that she turned into a secret hiding place, storing Canadian wine and other things within. She used the den several times over the years. At some point in the 1980s, Bradley came into the employment of the Empress Zira Miranda Grover. Bradley smuggled for Zira for several years and Bradley became Zira’s top smuggler. Bradley also spent much time in various cantinas looking for work. Family strife At some point during Rachel Bradley’s childhood, her cousin Noah Peterson was seduced by Mr. Demonic NoHead and eventually succumbed to the darkness, eventually becoming the NoHead Grandmaster in Demonic’s place. Unable to cope with the loss of their cousin, Eli and Rachel separated. Rachel went back to being an insurgent which Rachel claimed was “the only thing she was ever good at”. Meanwhile, Sheriff Missile became the leader of the police, who were currently aimed at fighting the NoHeads, which had begun to pose a threat to the government. Evebtually, Bradley lost her ship. At some point, she managed to obtain a Fulee-class heavy freighter named the Teladona that she used for her smuggling operations and had even assembled a crew to assist her. First NoHead War Return to service In 1990, Rachel Bradley came to stay at a cantina. However, upon sensing a disturbance, Bradley quickly flew to the police station, only to learn that Sheriff Missile was at Max Cultarena's castle and that the NoHeads had used the First NoHead Base to destroy four capitol cities of the government. Bradley proposed that the police immediately deploy a squadron to Cultarena’s castle, with the recently-returned Saul Cameron as its leader. In the aftermath of the Battle of Edgewater, Bradley was reunited with her cousin, Sheriff Missile, for the first time in years. He told her about Jean and Bladepoint, who had tried to take the Mystic back to the police, but that the latter had been abducted by Mr. Stupid NoHead in Edgewater. Afterwards, using Jean Richardson’s stolen information about the First NoHead Base, they planned an attack to the superweapon. While they waited for Weinheimer’s reconnaissance flight to return to base, Bradley talked to Sheriff Missile and they discussed their cousin. Afterward, when Missile was about to depart to the First NoHead Base to deactivate its shields, Bradley approached him and asked him to try and bring Noah back home if he saw him. Yet, during the assault, as she oversaw the operation, she felt Missile’s death (as killed by Mr. Ghastly NoHead) through the Light side. However, Missile’s actions had allowed the skyfighter attack, led by Cameron, to destroy the thermal oscillator and, with it, the First NoHead Base. Upon their return, it was revealed that Ray had the Orb of Power, which would reveal the hologram pit’s location. She gave Bladepoint a sympathetic hug and wished him luck. Bradley and the rest of the police bid Bladepoint, Joseph, and Ray goodbye as they set off in search of the hologram pit. First Police Purge During the final days of the war, Rachel Bradley was appointed to lead the defense of the police station, just prior to an assault by the NoHeads. As Mr. Stupid NoHead descended on the station, Bradley quickly realized that she could not prevent the fall of the station. It is unknown how quickly she made this realization. Reluctantly, Bradley escaped with her life when the station and the world fell into the hands of the NoHeads. Exile on Tsala Fleeing New York City, Rachel Bradley wandered the galaxy in search of survivors of the First Police Purge. Rachel Bradley had become one of the last known members of the Police High Council to survive the order, the only other being Sheriff Bladepoint. Stumbling upon the orphaned officer Mara Bode, Bradley sensed that the woman was dangerously close to succumbing to the dark side and encouraged her to join Bradley in exile so that together they could heal and carry on the police traditions in solitude. They ultimately settled in Tsala and made contact with the native mutated Tsalians. Rachel Bradley trained both Mara and the natives in the ways of the light side so as to preserve the teachings of the police and prepare for an unavoidable confrontation with the NoHeads. After years of leadership in Tsala, Bradley finally saw that the time for training was over: the Gladiator had dispatched his apprentice Abalan to kill her and overthrow her control of Tsala. Warning her people that the time had come to confront the NoHeads, a party of Tsalians ambushed Abalan as he touched down on the city, slowing him down as he mowed through their neighborhoods in search of Bradley. As the assassin approached on foot, Bradley sent Bode into the wilderness to hide, wary of the influence of the Dark side on the girl. Riding on the shoulders of an elder Beast, Bradley made her way to the Ancient Abyss, a place of sacrifice for the Tsalians for many millennia. Waiting in meditation as the assassin drew closer, Bradley stood to solemnly confront the boy, saddened by the Gladiator’s manipulation of him. Death When Abalan entered the Ancient Abyss, Rachel Bradley stood her ground and welcomed the boy as the gargoyle that lived in the heart of the Abyss drew Rachel Bradley’s Beast mount into its maw. Rachel Bradley and the assassin engaged each other first with a test of their respective powers. Batting aside each of the Dark mutant’s telekinetic attacks with ease, Bradley attacked him using swift strikes with her sword. Using the Light side to cause the acolyte to fall to the ground, Bradley called upon her people to attack the boy while he was vulnerable. Defeating the warriors one-by-one, Abalan was lured by Bradley deeper into the Abyss. Rachel Bradley’s mastery over the gargoyle became evident as she commanded it to slam its massive tentacles down around Abalan. As their sword duel intensified, Abalan was having difficulty keeping up with the police officer’s strikes, barely countering them. Throughout their duel, Rachel Bradley told the boy that the Gladiator was only using him and he should turn to the light side. As their duel took them into the restraining tentacles of the gargoyle, Abalan was forced off as the gargoyle attacked him. While he was on the ground, Bradley ran along a tentacle, intent on killing the assassin. However, Abalan turned around at the last minute, catching Bradley off balance and ravaging her body with lightning. He then electrified the tentacles of the gargoyle which flung Rachel Bradley high into the air. Falling hard to the ground, a mortally injured Bradley began to utter prophecy, foretelling that Abalan would be betrayed by his NoHead masters should he remain on his current path. Following her utterance of prophecy, Bradley purposefully flung herself into the mighty gargoyle’s pit, her body engulfed by a blinding blue light. Post-mortem With Rachel Bradley dead, the environment of Tsala slipped swiftly into darkness. Holding back the Darkness for so long, the dam broke as she died, plunging the Tsalians and their shamans into madness. The flora and fauna of the country became more hostile, aggressive, and twisted by the dark side. Mara Bode was not able to help keep the city stable as she was seduced by anger and fell into a crazed mania, losing herself in the jungle. When Abalan was betrayed by his master as Bradley’s prophecy forewarned, he began to seek out answers to his many questions. Meanwhile, Sheriff Bladepoint sought out Bradley for aid in rescuing his comrade, Roxanne. Arriving in the city, Bladepoint was captured by Bode and taken to an abandoned Tsalian village where she was determined to hold him as ransom against the Imperials. Abalan arrived to confront Bode soon after, sparing her life out of pity and regret for killing Rachel Bradley. Shortly before her death, in the junk-ridden Columbia, Bradley’s former colleague Casey Tartus had descended into insanity. Crafting a massive replica of the Old Police Station out of junk, Tartus built a junk puppet of the entire High Council, including the still living officer Bradley. When Abalan was sent to kill the police robot maker, the puppet was defeated after a brief encounter with the NoHead assassin. Again on in Columbia, a year following her death, the training robot WINDOW holographically took her form in a duel against his master. Physical description Rachel's smile appeared as a sinister snarl. With a subtle sense of humor, Master Bradley sometimes seemed cold and unfeeling; something that was not helped by her smile. Personality and traits A powerful mutant, Rachel Bradley was known for her cockiness, dry wit, politeness, piloting skills, and her fighting skills. Bradley used to her advantage on at least one occasion the fact that she was ambidextrous. She was highly independent, preferring to work alone. Bradley was also one of the few people to hold her own against Abalan. Despite constantly “walking with celebrities”, Rachel was far from helpless in comparison. With a subtle sense of humor, Master Bradley sometimes seemed cold and unfeeling; something that was not helped by her smile, which appeared as a sinister snarl. Rachel Bradley was capable of stealing up behind an opponent or adversary and catching them unawares. Her ability to think up inventive and often extremely unorthodox solutions to problems on the fly proved to be a constant source of frustration to all enemies she encountered. Despite being trained as a Consular, Bradley’s reputation with a sword was well known throughout the police. Regardless of her reputation, Bradley didn’t find herself superior to anyone and she preferred to spar with words rather than her sword. Indeed, while a member of the Police High Council, Bradley was often quiet, reflecting on the words of her peers and occasionally interjecting a few soft words into the discussion. Though she was not a conceited or rude person, extremely opinionated tendencies would emerge. She was, however, a woman with insecurities as well. She was overprotective of her ship and hated times when it was modified or repaired too much, especially by robots, as tight bolts on the craft wouldn’t let her feel how hard they were hit by gunfire, resulting in her loosening several of them around the ship. She was also hesitant to let Joseph, Sheriff Missile, or anyone else fly it. Rachel Bradley was known to dislike robots and discouraged them from traveling in her ship. She also had a particular distaste for bugs. When the war was ended and the government and the police collapsed at the feet of the new NoHead Empire, Bradley exiled herself, fading away amongst the stars and biding her time until she could act out against the NoHeads. Remaining active in her role of peacekeeper, Master Bradley resided on Tsala as Chieftain of the Tsalians and guardian of the distraught apprentice Mara Bode. For nearly two decades Bradley trained the Tsalians and tempered their dark side nature. Training them to repel the Empire, Bradley believed that her destiny had not yet been fulfilled, and that only the guidance of the Light, not her own desire to strike back at the Empire, was the true path to success. Powers and abilities Regarded as a Master of legendary power and strength in the Light, Rachel Bradley was a humble woman whose preference for negotiations did not detract from her prowess with a sword. A natural fighter, Bradley preferred to focus her energies into the studies of a Consular, focusing in the fields of diplomacy and healing. One of Bradley’s greatest gifts was her ability to commune with nature more deeply then most modern police officers. Able to control fauna and direct them with her will, she coupled this with her powers of chlorokinesis, which enabled her to alter the environment. Rachel Bradley was capable of using telekinesis and would use it in conjunction with the environment against her foes. Rachel Bradley was able to concentrate lightning into a powerful attack she could throw at foes. Aside from her mastery of the Light, Bradley was well versed in several forms of sword combat. Considered one of the finest swordswomen of the era, her colleagues regarded her as one of the most cunning warriors of the day. A practitioner of both the Makashi and Ataru forms, Bradley was described as being incredibly graceful. Her skill in Makashi was even compared to that of Hell Burnbottom. While Bradley preferred these two forms, she was well trained in all of the standard forms, utilizing Jar’Kai techniques during the First NoHead War and wielding dual blades. Infusing her weapon with the Light side, she would throw her enemy off their feet by plunging her sabers into the ground and sending tremors through the soil. Easily fighting in crowds, Bradley was aided in clearly perceiving her surroundings. This talent allowed her to speed up her movements faster and with more accuracy than most other police officers. Appearances * * * Notes and references Category:1928 births Category:2004 deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bradley family Category:Canadian individuals Category:Females Category:Individuals with chlorokinesis Category:Mutants Category:Police dropouts Category:Police Grand Army members Category:Spies Category:Tsalian individuals